Felicidad
by Volkmar
Summary: ..."Yo lo único que pido es un cielo sobre mi cabeza, y un camino bajo mis pies"... Entren :P
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, he decidido comenzar a escribir seriamente, ojala sea de su agrado, y cualquier concejo y critica se las acepto gustoso. Nota... DEJEN COMENTARIOS :P

-bla bla bla - = Dialogo  
-_bla bla bla_- = Pensamiento

* * *

PROLOGO

_Heme aquí parado al frente del acantilado de lo triste de la humanidad… la verdad es una paradoja, puede ser tan bella, tan sublime que nos desgarra el alama por dentro._

_Muerte.. Bella palabra. Liberadora de todo sufrimiento, y sin embargo tenemos tantas ancas de comprenderla, llega a ser tan grande nuestra arrogancia que en medio de tanta ignorancia intentamos verla como algo horrible. Sin ella la vida perdería todo sentido, ya que por triste que parezca nos encantan las ambigüedades, ya que por ejemplo para poder llegara 5 minutos de felicidad, tenemos que haber luchado y soportado toda una eternidad de dolor._

_Humano, ja, cuan arrogante y narcisistas somos, cuan preocupados estamos por nosotros mismos, cuan egoístas somos. Confundimos continuamente, creemos que por ser hombres tenemos todos los derechos del mundo, mas no somos más que simples idiotas que no trascendemos, acaso no entendemos que el titulo se gana no se exige o surge de la nada?._

_Solo somos seres arrojados a este infierno que llamamos vida, a esta paradójica existencia que en medio de tanto dolor increíblemente creemos que podemos llegar a la felicidad._

_Que acertado estaban aquellos hombres que dijeron que la felicidad es una constante búsqueda, acaso nunca podemos alcanzarla? Qué triste, ya que a pesar de ser aun joven, mientas más vivo más me doy cuenta que es una mera utopía.__  
__Por eso yo no pido ni amor, ni esperanzas, ni amigos ni nadie que me comprenda, yo lo único que pido es un cielo sobre mi cabeza y un camino bajo mis pies…_

_…acaso es mucho pedir?...__  
_  
-Despierte señor Uzumaki- Grita el profesor – De nuevo dormido en la clase  
-Lo siento mucho sensei- dice, y todos sus compañeros empiezan a reír  
- que haremos con usted, ya es la quinta vez que le pasa. Acaso es tan aburridora mi clase?- Pregunta cansado de pelear con ese estudiante rebelde  
- No es que sea aburrida solo que no me interesa – responde  
- A la dirección – dice muy ofendido el profesor  
- Como diga- dice con desgano, se levanta de su pupitre y sale

**Notas:**

1Espero comentarios y criticas

2 Los personajes no me pertecen (ojala fuera mentira ) sino a masashi kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habiendo salido del salón, nuestro protagonista se dirigía a la conocida oficina del recto, ya que aunque no era mal estudiante, vivía en su mondo enajenado en sus pensamientos. Y como no hacerlo, poca gente posee una vida como la de él.

Ya como muchos sabrán, se llama Naruto Uzumaki, es mono, alto aproximadamente unos 1.75m, ojiazul y de una actitud bipolar.

Su vida es un misterio en el colegio, no le gusta relacionarse con mucha gente, de hecho solo lo hace con 2 personas, y se le es duro formar nuevos lasos. Se sabe muy poco de su vida fuera de colegio, simplemente que vive solo, ya que es huérfano y su padrino siempre está ausente, de resto son simples conjeturas y chismes que se han creado.

Ja, nos hemos desviado de la historia, como les contaba, nuestro protagonista se dirigía para la oficina del director del prestigioso colegio de Konoha, el cual está ubicado en el prestigioso sector de Nashi-Ku en la gran ciudad de Osaka, Japón; mejor dejemos que el cuente su historia:

-_Mierda de nuevo para la aburrida oficina de ese anciano, acaso no entiende que no me interesa aprender estas bobadas, además para que poner atención si es tan fácil" _ - Pienso con rabia, es que ya es la 3 vez esta semana y siempre por lo mismo, ese estúpido de Ebisu-Sensei, no lo a podido captar, odio su clase.

Al llegar a la puerta, tengo un poco de nervios, no puedo tocar, pero al fin y al cabo debo hacerlo, pero es más duro de lo que parece; de verdad no quiero mostrar mis nervios ante este anciano.

Dudoso, doy 3 golpes a la puerta y suena desde adentro – Puedes pasar – esa vos siempre tan apacible pero tan misteriosa, siempre he pensado que esconde algo raro, ya que tanta calma no puede ser humano.

_ Que haremos contigo Naruto? – pregunta con seriedad y severidad en la mirada el director

_ Yo no he hecho nada, Sarutobi-Sama – respondo con gran respeto, aunque no me caiga bien, debo admitir que es alguien digno de mereces mi respeto.

_ mmm, lo dudo realmente, ya me han comunicado de que de nuevo estas durmiendo en las clases, acaso te importa tan poco tu rendimiento- pregunta, aunque sabiendo la respuesta, pregunta, acaso no es raro?

_ Sarutobi-sama, tanto usted como yo sabemos que me irá bien en el colegio ponga o no atención a esas bobadas, y también sabemos de que estas clases son altamente aburridoras- respondo con pesadez y aburrimiento

_ Puede ser verdad, mas nunca olvides que debes ser humilde, que seas alguien inteligente no te da derecho de que puedas hacer lo que quieras en el colegio- repone el tan diplomático director

_ Tiene razón, pero en fin yo no he venido aquí para un sermón, simplemente he venido por mi castigo que debo hacer?- respondo de forma tajante, de verdad odio este colegio, me genera depresión estar en el , viendo a todos estos niñatos inmaduros que se creen que porque la vida les ha sonreído son mejores

_ Pues como realmente no es algo tan grave, simplemente te quedaras en el salón de castigos después de clase, hasta que yo considere apropiado- responde Sarutobi, sobándose las sienes,, de verdad creo que el a veces cree que soy un caso perdido.

_Ok, me retiro, hasta luego- y salgo de dicha sala de penitencias, como la he llamado yo, ya que en toda mi vida nunca he visto que llamen a alguien para felicitarlo o por algo bueno, siempre es por lo malo, acaso las directivas no pueden ver que también hacemos cosas buenas?.

Camino con pesadez, tengo fastidio de volver a la clase, y más al saber que me tendré que quedar después de clases, acaso no es suficiente malo estar encerrados aquí 7 horas para tenerlo que hacer mas. Ya veo el salón, lleno de gente que no sabe que es la vida, que no sabe nada de esto, jajaja, acerté, como imagine al entrar todos murmuran y empiezan los interminables chismes; realmente creo que la prensa se equivoca al decir que las armas nucleares son el medio más destructivo, realmente nunca han visto el poderoso poder del chisme y el prejuicio?, nunca han visto como esto destruye la poca paz que duramente conseguimos?. Me siento en mi pupitre, les cuento, estoy ubicado en la esquina de la ventana, amo ese lugar, gracias a el he podido llevar este colegio, es realmente hermoso los amaneceres vistos desde esa posición. Frente a mí se encuentra uno de mis amigos, creo que el único amigo real que puedo poseer, se llama Shikamaru, es realmente similar a mí.

Se los describo, es alto, aproximadamente 1.70m, es sumamente inteligente, aunque no se preocupa por demostrarlo, el sabe que lo es y no se preocupa por lo que los demás crean o dejen de creer, es como un típico japonés, pelinegro y ojinegro, pero hay algo curioso en el se peina como piña, siempre le pregunto que porque ese peinado tan raro y simplemente me responde –"Problemático"- parece que ama esa palabra, vive diciéndola, al principio me fue estresante, pero ahora con tanto tiempo después de haber convivido, no concepcionera a Shikamaru sin su amado "Problemático". También cerca de mi puesto este otro amigo, más no como Shikamaru, esta mi amigo Neji, un chico también con características similares a las de Shikamaru, solo que lleva su pelo en coleta y es un año mayor, ya que entro tarde a estudiar por problemas en su vida. Viéndolo bien, Neji, es una de las pocas personas que me podría comprender, ya que también le ha tocado duro, lo cual lo ha formado en carácter y principios, ya que es alguien altamente serio, pero no hasta el punto de ser mala persona, de hecho es muy bondadoso y humilde, le gusta ayudar a la gente.

Bueno, nosotros tres somos notros tres, somos los tres que el grupo ve raro y los tres que siempre hemos estado juntos, somos los mejores amigos de la vida, espero.


End file.
